It's all about Life and Life goes on
by suzie2b
Summary: After the war. What the future could hold.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: And now for something completely different … at least from me.**

 **It's all about Life and Life goes on**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **WW2 ended in 1945. The Rat Patrol was disbanded and sent home. Sam Troy remained in the army and became a master sergeant. He married Diane and they moved to California, where he was stationed at Camp Haan Army Base. Jack Moffitt returned to England to pursue a teaching career in archeology at the University College London. He eventually married Allison Wright a fellow teacher who taught art and design at the same university. Hitch chose to go back to Georgia, where he lives the single life and happily owns an auto mechanics garage. Tully and Charley went to Kentucky to take over the family farm.**

 **Charley discovered she was pregnant when she and Tully returned to the U.S. Michael Tully Pettigrew was born in the winter of 1945. A year later they adopted two children from Sister Kathryn's orphanage in Samawah, North Africa – twelve-year-old Ali and his sister, ten-year-old Hana. Little Emily Rose was born to them in the summer of 1947.**

 **However, things weren't always joyful in the Pettigrew household. Tully's father passed away in 1947, just before Emily Rose was born. Soon thereafter his mother decided that living in the house was too painful after her loss and moved to Florida to live with her sister. It also allowed her to be closer to Beth and Katy, who were going to college in Miami. And then Charley's Aunt Emily died of a heart attack in 1948. Charley was devastated. Her Aunt Em had helped her father raise her after her mother died giving birth to her. Her father, Colonel Jackson Williams, had retired from the army in 1946. After Emily's death, he had packed everything up, sold the house in Virginia, and moved to Kentucky to be near his daughter, son-in-law, and four grandchildren.**

 **But happier times were ahead. The Pettigrew's farm did comfortably well with its crops of corn and hay. The children were healthy and happy. Ali and Hana, now sixteen and fourteen respectively, excelled in school. Ali was looking forward to going to college after he graduated high school. He had plans to major in agriculture and help his father's farm do even better. Hana loved animals and had a horse she named Samira. She loved to show the skills that she and Samira shared and won a good many ribbons at 4-H shows and at the yearly fair. She had a knack with animals, with the exception of one rooster, and was hoping to eventually go to veterinary school.**

 **At five, Michael had started kindergarten and was able to join 4-H. He was starting to raise Bantam chickens, with mom and dad's help of course, to show at the fair. Under his parents' and older siblings watchful eyes, Michael collected eggs and fed the large birds daily, and was learning about their general care. He even made friends with the rooster, who tended to chase anyone else out of the chicken pen.**

 **Three-year-old Emily Rose excelled at playing with her toys and was quite a daddy's girl, who would squeal with delight when she got to ride the tractor with Tully.**

 **When Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully parted in 1945, they promised to keep in touch, which they did easily. Then, in January of 1949, they all decided it was time for a reunion.**

 **#############################**

 **Thursday morning, July 13, 1950 – Charley busied herself around the kitchen as the children ate breakfast. Ali finished his cereal and bacon and took his dishes to the sink.**

 **Charley said, "You need to practice for you next piano lesson, Ali."**

 **The boy made a face. "My lesson isn't until next week. Can't I skip this one day? I was going to play baseball with the guys."**

" **One hour. Then you can go meet your friends."**

 **Ali sighed. "Yes, ma'am."**

 **Charley put her hand on the boy's arm. "Don't call me ma'am. I'm your mother." She smiled and said, "I know your future isn't in music, son, but learning to play an instrument isn't so bad. Hana is taking violin lessons and she has no plans to go into the music profession either. My Aunt Em insisted I learn piano, even though I hated every lesson and every practice. But now I enjoy playing just because I can, and learning to read music is like learning a foreign language. You've finished your chores, right?" When Ali nodded, Charley said, "Just give me an hour of practice … please?"**

 **Ali finally smiled, he could never refuse his mother. "All right. One hour."**

 **Charley kissed his cheek. "Thank you." As Ali walked out of the kitchen, Hana put her dishes in the sink. "And as for you, young lady, in one hour I expect to hear you practicing your violin. Then you can exercise Samira."**

 **Hana gave her mother a hug. "Yes, mama."**

 **Charley looked the girl in the eye. "Do you hate playing the violin?"**

" **No, mama, I don't hate it. I admit it's not my favorite pastime, but I don't mind it."**

" **Good." Charley kissed her forehead as they heard Ali begin to play their old upright piano. "Why not spend the hour grooming Samira? Just watch the time." As Hana went out the door, Michael handed his mother his and Emily's empty cereal bowls. Charley took them with a smile. "Thank you, dear. Why don't you take Emily and Ascot outside and play?"**

 **Michael nodded. "Okay, mama."**

 **As he took Emily's hand, their shaggy dog, Ascot, rose from under the table and followed them outside.**

 **Tully came down the stairs into the living room after his shower followed by their other dog, Oscar, a rusty colored coonhound that spent most of his time following his master around. He smiled at Ali and said, "Sounding good, son."**

 **Ali didn't look away from the sheet music he was concentrating on. "Thanks, dad."**

 **Tully walked into the kitchen and shooed Oscar outside. He put his arms around Charley's waist and could feel her warmth through the thin summer dress she wore. As she washed dishes, he kissed her neck. "Hi."**

 **Charley grinned. "Hi yourself. Ready for some breakfast?"**

 **Tully nuzzled her neck. "Breakfast … lunch … dinner…"**

 **Charley giggled. "I meant food."**

 **Tully straightened with a smile. "Oh, yeah, I could eat."**

 **He poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down at the table. Charley put bread in the toaster and scooped scrambled eggs onto a plate. "Did you get the irrigation pump fixed this morning?"**

" **I think so. Kyle and Jeff are going to keep an eye on it though … just in case that gasket blows again. Hitch said he found a refurbished one to bring me."**

 **Charley put four strips of bacon on the plate and buttered the toast. She set the plate down in front of him and said, "It's good of Kyle and Jeff to take on the extra work while we have guests."**

 **As Charley sat down, Tully said, "They're good, hard workers. I'm glad I can trust them to take care of things." He looked at her as she sat down. "Did you get breakfast?"**

 **Charley nodded. "I did actually. I had some strawberries, toast, and a piece of bacon before the kids came in from their chores."**

" **What time is Jack and Hitch do to be here?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Well, as I have told you every day for the past week, Jack's flight is due in at two o'clock. Mark is meeting him at the airport. They should be here around four."**

 **Tully swallowed a bite of bacon. "Sorry, don't mean to be a pest."**

" **You're just excited … and so am I. The only one we've seen in the past five years has been Mark."**

" **Have we heard from Sam?"**

 **Charley nodded. "Actually, I spoke to Diane yesterday. They're renting a car and should be here from the airport tomorrow morning around ten-thirty. And I'm going to pick up our little surprise on Saturday."**

 **Tully finished off his breakfast and said, "So, I'm yours to command. What can I do to help?"**

 **Charley stood up as she replied, "You could bring in the cots and sleeping bags for the boys to sleep on for the next few nights. Jack and Mark can share their room."**

 **As she started to pick up the plate, Tully grabbed her arm and pulled her down onto his lap. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"**

 **Charley put her arms around his neck and shook her head with a smile. "You haven't uttered those words yet this morning."**

" **You are the most beautiful woman I've ever had the honor of loving, Mrs. Pettigrew."**

" **And you are the most handsome man I've ever had the pleasure of loving, Mr. Pettigrew."**

 **As they kissed, Hana entered the kitchen and sighed. "Mama! Dad! Do you have to do that** _ **every**_ **day right where people can see you? It's embarrassing! What if I had friends with me?"**

 **#############################**

 **At four-fifteen that afternoon, Tully heard a car drive up to the house. He stepped out of the barn and saw Hitch's gray 1947 Mercury Woodie stop next to their 1946 black pickup truck. Tully picked up Emily Rose, who had been "helping" him with a few things, and hurried off to greet his friends with Oscar on his heels. As they got out of the car, he called, "Jack! Long time no see."**

 **Jack Moffitt was all smiles as he shook Tully's hand. "It has indeed been a while, Tully. You're looking as fit as ever. Farm life agrees with you."**

" **You're looking great too, Jack. How's life at the university?"**

" **Very busy. I quite like being a teacher." Jack looked at the child sitting in the crook of Tully's arm. "And I bet you're Emily Rose."**

 **The little girl stared at Jack shyly and Tully kissed her cheek. "This is your Uncle Jack. You remember your mama and me talking about him and showing you pictures?"**

 **Emily suddenly grinned and reached out to the tall Englishman, who took her into his arms. "Unca Jack."**

 **Tully went around to the back of the station wagon. "Hi, Hitch. How was the drive up?"**

 **Hitch unloaded luggage and grinned. "About the same as it was two months ago when I was here. How's things been here?"**

" **The same."**

 **Jack, who was still holding Emily, joined them. The little girl waved and called, "Unca Mark!"**

 **Hitch kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, beautiful. How's one of my favorite girls doing?"**

 **Emily nodded vigorously. "I'm good."**

 **Hitch looked at Tully. "I brought that irrigation pump I told you about."**

 **Tully gave a nod. "Great. I replaced that gasket again this morning, but I don't know how long it'll last this time. That pump's been giving me problems for months."**

 **Then they heard the screen door bang shut as Charley ran out of the kitchen in her bare feet to greet them. Jack handed Emily back to Tully as he watched her in shocked amusement. "Oh my! She has legs!"**

 **Hitch laughed as Tully grinned and said, "That she does."**

 **Charley nearly bowled Jack over when she threw her arms around him in a hug. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you!"**

 **Jack returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I've thought about you and Tully so many times. I can see that country living suits you both."**

 **Charley stepped back and gave him a critical look. "You haven't changed a bit." She smiled. "How's Allison? It's a shame she couldn't come with you."**

" **Allison is seven months along now and doing wonderfully. However, her doctor didn't think it a good idea for her to make the long flight."**

" **Understandable." Charley smiled at Hitch. "Hi, Mark."**

" **Hi, Charley."**

 **She smiled at Tully as she slipped her arm through Jack's and said, "Why don't you and Mark bring in the luggage while I show our guest inside?"**

 **Mark grumbled good naturedly, "What am I? Chopped liver?"**

 **Charley replied, "You're here too often to be considered a 'guest'."**

 **That evening, after Michael and Emily Rose had been bathed and put to bed, and Ali and Hana were entertaining themselves quietly, Charley, Tully, Jack, and Mark were outside enjoying a little Kentucky Bourbon as they sat in deep wooden chairs around a roaring fire in the pit that Tully had built. Crickets chirped all around them as the warm summer darkness moved in.**

 **Jack stretched his long legs out and smiled into the flames. "That was a wonderful meal, Charley. And this is very relaxing after a long day … most of which, in my case, was spent in the air."**

 **Tully said quietly, "Not long after Charley and I moved here I found myself missing the nights around a fire. So I built this fire pit where I could sit and remember things." He smiled. "Then the kids came along and we started using it as a family and making new memories."**

 **Charley laughed. "I still remember Ali and Hana the first time they tried s'mores. Oh the gooey mess!"**

 **Jack looked at Charley. "How do you keep a handle on things? In the few hours I've been here there seems to always be something going on."**

" **Oh, you mean with four kids, two dogs, countless barn cats, a horse, six chickens and a rooster, 4-H activities, sports…"**

 **Tully added, "Then there's the crops, me, and two farm hands."**

 **Charley smiled warmly. "Yep, there's always something going on. And if things don't slip into place on a daily basis, it all just falls apart and begins again the next day. Summers are pretty easy. It's when school gets thrown into the mix that it really gets crazy. Our lives revolve around kids, crops, animals … and ourselves every now and then … and I wouldn't have it any other way."**

 **#############################**

 **After a hardy breakfast the next morning to help them get over their hangovers, Jack asked for a tour of the farm, and Tully was happy to oblige. Hitch had seen it all many times, but couldn't resist tagging along.**

 **As Charley finished up the dishes, Ali and Hana came downstairs. "Have you two finished your chores?"**

 **They said in unison, "Yes, mama."**

 **Charley rinsed the suds off her hands and grabbed a towel. "Hana, thank you for helping Michael with his chickens this morning." She picked up a list off the counter. "Ali, I'd like you to drive your sister into town." Charley handed the list to her daughter. "I need you to pick up some things. And I want you back here by ten o'clock."**

 **Ali was all too happy to use the driver's license he's acquired the month before. "Do you think Uncle Mark would let us use his car?"**

" **I really couldn't say, son. Why don't you go ask him? I saw him with Jack and your dad go into the barn just a minute ago."**

 **Ali nearly tripped over himself getting out the door. A minute later, he was running back, keys in hand, and hollered, "Come on, Hana! Let's go!"**

 **#############################**

 **As the three men toured the property, Hitch asked, "Is the surprise ready?"**

 **Jack looked from one to the other. "What surprise?"**

 **Tully said, "Well, you know that Diane lost the baby last year, right? The doc says she won't be able to get pregnant again."**

" **Yes, it's been a very hard time for them."**

" **Did sarge tell you that they're adopting?"**

 **Jack smiled. "He did mention it in one of his letters. I was very happy to hear the news."**

 **Hitch grinned. "They decided to do what Charley and Tully did. They adopted a baby from Sister Kathryn's orphanage. They're supposed to be picking the little guy up right after they get back to California on Monday."**

" **Well, that is a surprise!"**

 **Tully grinned. "No, the surprise is that Charley and I arranged to have the sister bring the baby here Saturday. Charley's going to have to 'run an errand' tomorrow morning when she has to go to the airport to pick them up."**

 **#############################**

 **At ten-thirty on the dot, a rented sedan pulled into the drive. Tully, Hitch, and Jack were playing wiffle ball with the kids when the car stopped next to the Woodie and truck.**

 **Hana asked her father, "Who's that, dad?"**

 **Tully grinned. "That would be your Uncle Sam and Aunt Diane." The plastic wiffle ball bounced off his head.**

 **He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Ali, who smiled and said, "Sorry, dad."**

" **Yeah, sure you are. Okay, time out! Hana, go get your mother."**

 **The others all went to greet the new comers, except Michael and Emily, who decided it would be more fun to help Oscar and Ascot chase one of the cats.**

 **Tully grabbed Sam Troy's hand. "Glad you could make it, sarge. Hi, Diane."**

 **She smiled. "Good to see you, Tully."**

 **Jack and Hitch took their turns shaking hands and Sam couldn't help but grin. "It's so good to see you guys."**

 **Charley hurried out of the house with Hana and rushed to hug Diane. "I'm so glad you could make the time to come."**

 **Diane beamed. "So am I. There's so much to talk about."**

 **Charley then pushed through the men to hug Troy. He gave her a bear hug, then pushed her back to arm's length and looked here up and down in her cut-off jeans, sleeveless blouse, and again without shoes. "Good God, Charley, you've got legs!"**

 **Tully, Hitch, and Jack laughed at the comment and Diane smiled as she shook her head. Then she said, "This must be Hana. You're as beautiful as the pictures your mother sends."**

 **Hana smiled, a touch embarrassed. "Thank you, Aunt Diane. It's good to finally meet you."**

 **Charley returned to Diana's side and pointed at their eldest, who was standing next to his father and shaking hands with his Uncle Sam. "That's Ali."**

 **Diane smiled. "Quite the handsome young man. Where are your other two?"**

 **Charley looked around until she spotted the two youngsters and called them over as Sam joined the two women. "This is Michael." Charley picked up her youngest. "This is Emily Rose."**

" **Well, aren't you both just the sweetest things?"**

 **Charley put Emily down and Michael asked, "May we go play now, mama?"**

" **Yes, you may. Ali, Hana, please keep an eye on them for me." Charley looked at everyone and said, "Well, guys, grab the luggage. Let's go inside and I'll show you the guestroom."**

 **After they were settled in and had changed out of their traveling clothes, Sam disappeared with his three friends and Diane joined Charley in the kitchen where she was putting together lunch. "Is there anything I can do to help?"**

 **Charley was making turkey, ham, and cheese sandwiches to have with potato salad and pointed to two small apples on the counter. "If you'd like, those apples need to be cored and sliced up for Michael and Emily." As Diane picked up the knife that was sitting with the apples, Charley smiled said, "You must be beside yourself waiting for the baby."**

 **Diane grinned. "No offence, Charley … I really love being here. But I can hardly wait to get home."**

 **Charley laughed. "I don't blame you."**

" **Everything is ready at home. We get in at LAX Monday afternoon and wait two excruciating hours for Sister Kathryn to arrive with Kayden." Diane looked at Charley seriously. "I don't think Sam and I will ever be able to thank you and Tully enough for getting us in touch with Sister Kathryn."**

" **We were happy to do it, Diane." Charley saw her daughters outside playing on a swing that was hanging from a tree limb and called out the open window, "Hana, would you go tell the guys that lunch is just about ready? Then get Michael and Emily washed up."**

 **Hana picked up Emily. "Sure, mama."**

" **Thank you, sweetie."**

 **Diane sighed. "I hope I can be as good a mother with one as you are with four."**

 **Charley cut the crust off the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she'd made for the younger two kids before she sliced it in half and placed each half on a plate with apple slices. "You and Sam will do just fine, Diane."**

 **#############################**

 **Sam, Jack, Hitch, and Tully were standing outside the barn. Ali was entertaining Michael nearby.**

 **Sam was saying, "After Diane miscarried and then the doctor told us she wouldn't be able to get pregnant again, things got pretty bad. We almost divorced." He watched Samira snort and paw the ground of her outdoor enclosure. "When the doctor suggested adoption, it was like someone had opened a door and let the light back into our lives." Sam looked at Tully. "Thanks for giving us a hand with that, by the way."**

 **Tully smiled a bit. "Happy to do it, sarge."**

 **Jack said, "You must be excited about the delivery of your bundle of joy."**

 **Sam grinned. "Beyond belief! Hey, how's Allison?"**

" **Two more months to go and I may be calling Tully for advice."**

 **Hana arrived on the scene and said, "Dad, mama says lunch is almost ready."**

" **Okay. Hope you all are hungry." Tully watched as Ali and Michael started to follow their sister back to the house. "Hana, have you put Samira through her paces today?"**

" **Not yet. Mama had me helping her this morning. I was going to do it right after lunch."**

" **Good. She's getting a little antsy."**

 **#############################**

 **After lunch, Michael and Emily went down for naps and the adults went out to watch Hana practice with Samira around the "show ring" that her father had put together for her. Tully said, "They've got a show next weekend."**

 **Hitch said, "She always looks great on Samira. I bet she takes first place."**

 **Sam watched them and said, "Samira is quite a horse, Tully. Where'd you find her?"**

" **A breeder over in Lexington. Hana fell in love with her brown and white markings. That girl rode all the way home in the trailer with that horse and they've been pretty much inseparable ever since."**

 **Diane asked, "Don't you worry she'll fall off and get hurt?"**

 **Charley smiled, "Oh, she's fallen a few times. Usually when they're trying out a new move. But she's pretty resilient and bounces right back up to try again." She moved up alongside Tully. "I'm going in to clean up the lunch dishes."**

 **Tully kissed her, then asked, "Is the colonel still coming for dinner tonight?"**

" **Yep. I'm making lasagna. You know he won't miss that."**

 **#############################**

 **The next morning Tully woke up with another hangover. He kissed the top of Charley's head and she mumbled softly, "Ouch."**

 **He smiled a little. "You too, huh?"**

 **Charley sat up slowly. "Two mornings … two hangovers. I don't think I'm cut out for drinking bourbon. I hope everyone got to bed okay."**

 **Tully nodded, then groaned at the movement. "I think they did. I got the colonel to stay overnight. Didn't want him driving after he'd been drinking."**

 **Charley leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you. Where'd he end up sleeping?"**

" **Sofa."**

 **Charley inhaled deeply. There was something in the air. "Well, somebody's up. Smells like breakfast."**

 **Charley and Tully took some aspirin and showered quickly. Downstairs they found the colonel making breakfast. Eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes.**

 **Charley kissed Michael and Emily Rose as they ate their pancakes, and was careful not to get touched by sticky fingers. Tully, too, kissed the little ones and said to Michael with a smile, "Got enough syrup there, kids?"**

 **Michael and Emily looked up at their father with sticky grins and giggled.**

 **Charley went to her father and kissed his cheek as he said, "About time someone came to life up there. Ali, Hana, and Michael have done their chores. Hana's out with Samira and I let Ali go play baseball with his friends after they had breakfast. I suggested highly that they be here for lunch. I hope that's all right."**

 **Charley poured two mugs of coffee and handed one to Tully. She snatched a piece of bacon and said, "That's fine, dad. Thanks for making breakfast. I'm sure the others will be down shortly."**

 **The colonel loaded a plate and gave it to Tully. "Sit down and eat."**

 **Charley looked at the clock and took a sip of her coffee. "Wish I could, dad. I have to head for the airport before certain people can question my leaving."**

" **Aah, yes, the 'surprise'."**

 **Tully set the plate on the table before he kissed her and said, "Drive safe."**

 **The colonel rolled a plump sausage in a pancake and gave it to his daughter. "For the road. We'll see you when you get back."**

 **#############################**

 **Several hours later found everyone outside chatting and laughing when Charley drove the old black pickup up the driveway. She stopped next to the other cars and slid out.**

 **The colonel said with a smile, "Well, it's about time she got back."**

 **Charley hurried around to the passenger side and opened the door. She took a bundle in her arms to let the older woman exit the truck.**

 **Immediately upon seeing her Hana gasped, "Ali … it's Sister Kathryn!"**

 **They both ran to her and nearly knocked her down with their hugs. Kathryn laughed and kissed them both on the cheek.**

 **Diane stood up. "Sister Kathryn?"**

 **Sam also stood and put his arm around his wife as they all watched Charley hand the bundle back to the sister. As the two women walked toward them with Ali and Hana in tow whispering among themselves, Diane let out a sob.**

 **Sister Kathryn stopped in front of the new parents. She smiled and moved a fold of blanket away from the small face. "Diane … Sam, meet two-month-old Kayden."**

 **With trembling hands Diane took the bundle from Kathryn. There wasn't a dry eye among them as they all gathered around to ooh and awe over the baby.**

 **Charley went to Tully and put her arms around him. "Brings back a few memories, doesn't it?"**

 **Tully smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Sure does."**

 **The colonel stepped up beside them and patted Tully on the shoulder. "You two did a wonderful thing. I couldn't be prouder."**

 **Then they heard Diane say, "But … we weren't planning for this. There's no formula or bottles. What about a crib?"**

 **Charley went to her and Sam. "We've got everything you'll need for a couple of days and the trip home. "We'll set up the crib that Michael and Emily Rose used in your room. I've bought formula, bottles, and diapers." She smiled at her friends. "Sam, why don't you and Diane take Kayden inside for a little bonding time in the living room while the rest of us set things up for you?"**

 **As the new parents walked towards the house, Charley turned to Sister Kathryn. "Can you stay?"**

 **Kathryn said, "But you already have a full house. I don't want…"**

" **Nonsense, there's plenty of room … as long as you don't mind sharing a room with the girls."**

 **Hana begged, "Please stay, sister. It's been so long since we've seen you."**

 **Kathryn smiled at Hana and Ali. "Well, I suppose I can."**

 **The rest of the day was a blur of activity. The crib was assembled and moved into the guestroom. Bottles were washed and boiled for feedings. Diapers folded and ready to use. Charley even brought out some of Michael's baby clothes that she'd laundered the week before for this very event.**

 **The finally step was a cot and sleeping bag that Tully put in the girls bedroom. When Kathryn brought in her small suitcase, Charley said with a happy sigh, "There now, Emily can sleep on the cot and you can sleep in her bed."**

 **#############################**

 **Sunday was quiet as the group spent their last day together. The kids played as the adults visited and reminisced. Diane and Sam were already settling in as parents. And the colonel had stayed another night to be able to spend some time flirting with Sister Kathryn, who didn't seem to mind in the least.**

 **Charley was in the kitchen, preparing to start dinner, when Tully walked in and caught her staring wistfully out at the group in the yard. He put his arms around her and whispered, "You all right, sweetheart?"**

 **Charley sighed and turned in his arms. "This is it. Everyone will be leaving tomorrow."**

 **Tully hugged her. "It's not like we'll never see them again. In fact, we were just out there planning another reunion in four or five years."**

 **Charley smiled. "Here again?"**

" **Well, Hitch lives over his garage. Sam and Diane live on base in a three bedroom house. Jack and Allison live in England … which would be fun, but it's a bit too expensive to fly a family of six there on a farmer's salary."**

 **Charley giggled. "It'll be a little crowded, but I'm sure we can make it work."**

 **Tully took her face in his hands and looked at her. "Thank you."**

" **For what?"**

" **For being the most beautiful, most loving, caring, bravest woman in the world. I don't know what I did before you and I don't want to live without you."**

 **Tully pulled Charley up into a kiss as her arms and legs went around him. And, of course, that's when Hana walked in, "Mama! Dad! Please…"**


End file.
